This invention relates to the production of poly(aldehyde amino silicate) resinous products. The amino compound is reacted with an oxidated silicon compound, then an aldehyde. A blowing agent is added. The mixture is then cured by a curing agent which produces a pH of 4 to 6.5 and/or reacts with any alkali metal groups, thereby producing a rigid, porous product.
The poly(aldehyde amino silicate) porous resinous products may be utilized as thermal insulating material, as sound insulating material, as shock-resistant packaging, as impregnating agents, as adhesives, as putty materials, etc.
In the process according to the invention, at least 5 components are used to produce the novel foaming poly(aldehyde amino silicate) resinous products as follows:
1. Component A: an oxidated silicon compound
2. Component B: an amino compound
3. Component C: an aldehyde
4. Component D: a blowing agent
5. Component E: a curing agent
Other components may be added, such as alkali or acid catalyst, surfactant, foam stabilizers, modifiers, fillers, water-binding agents and mixtures thereof.